Nothing's ever perfect
by ballantynex
Summary: Bella Swan's life was easy, but when you put her estate agent and her husband into the picture, things start to get complicated. AH Give it a try.
1. Battle cry

_You give me hope_

_You give me strength_

_I'd give you better than i could ever give myself_

_Always know that, I got your back_

Battle Cry- Shontelle

**Battle Cry**

I never thought life could be this complicated, do you remember when you were young? You always imagined life was as easy as a cheese sandwich. Get through school, meet the man of your dreams, get married, have yourself some little'uns. Then they grow up and your grandparents. Then you die.

Psshh, don't you wish. I know I do. Life just has to come kick you in the ass.

I guess since you found this story, you want to read this story, yes?

First let's just cut the crap;

My name is Bella Swan, call me Isabella and I shall gladly kill you. Maybe not as far as that, but you get my drift. I'm 21 years old. Wavy, mahogany hair that stops on the small of my back. I have plain, brown eyes and am pretty slender, I guess. To sum up, nothing special at all.

Some how, someone took interest in me and now I am married, I'll get to my husband later. Our wedding was traditional and beautiful in my eyes, thanks to the bridesmaid and my best friend Alice Brandon-Hale, She too is married. She is one of those people who haven't grown to average height, but they do say 'The best things come in small packages'. Her hair is short and light brown, it spikes up which I am amazed by and find it absolutely cute, she has round blue eyes and a button nose; you could describe her as a pixie. We met in high school, and have been joined at the hip ever since. She's a fashion addict, hence why she works as a clothes designer, I love her to bits, and let's leave it at that.

Her husband, Jasper Hale, is like a brother to me. He has blonde, curly hair and blue eyes; I tease him that he is a blonde version of Mika. If you've never heard of Mika, he is a singer with a freakishly high voice and curly hair. Not that Jasper has a high voice; he actually has a deep voice with a southern accent. He can like, read people's emotions, so he knows if your upset and all that, Jasper's really good at comforting people, but doesn't need to most of the time because Alice is permanently happy. He's pretty buff, not freaky huge, but enough. Not that I look… (Cough, cough) Nah, I don't. That would be like checking out your brother or sister. Just wrong, but he is extremely handsome and he's great for Alice, so it's all good.

Then there is Emmet Brandon, Alice's brother. He looks pretty scary at first, but once you get to know him he is just a huge teddy bear. He works with his girlfriend in engineering, that's actually how I met him. I went to a garage to get my car fixed, and we got talking. When he said his sister was Alice, I was pretty taken back. We became close really quickly. He has cropped, dark brown hair and brown eyes, The exact opposite to Alice.

His girlfriend is called Rosalie Hale aka Rose aka Jaspers twin. It's strange how they all link together. She is freaking gorgeous. Were talking like supermodel gorgeous, the type that makes your ego take a huge drop just by standing next to her. Her long, blonde hair cascades down her back and bright blue eyes. She is naturally tanned and not at all fake. It's amazing how she can achieve her looks like that when thousands of girls try so hard to look like half of what she's got. Any way, I could sit here forever talking about how beautiful she is, but it isn't all about looks. She is beautiful inside as well. She likes to come of intimidating in first impressions, but she is amazing.

Then there is Jacob. My husband. *dreamy sigh* He is extremely gorgeous; he has russet skin, short, black hair and dark eyes. He has an extremely muscular build. Back in college he was my best friend, He used to have long hair, and was lanky, but over time he grew more muscular and was working out a lot more. Later after this, he explained to me that he was trying to impress me, I felt a huge need to say 'aww' and hug him, which I did. When I pulled back I smashed my lips to his, filling the kiss with passion. That was our first kiss.

Throughout the rest of college, we dated and were deeply in love. He had cut his hair, convinced that I liked it better like that. After college, we moved in an apartment together. On Valentines Day he took me out to the most expensive restaurant in town, and after we took a stroll down the local beach. He asked me to go get some ice cream for us, as it was a pretty warm night. When I arrived back, in huge letters in the sand was 'MARRY ME?' with a beautiful ring placed in the middle of the sand. It has a pear shaped diamond with small diamonds disappearing down the sides. He then snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, leaving me to stutter a breathless 'yes'. He sure is an amazing guy.

Then came along Edward mother-fucking Mason to screw it all up.


	2. The way I love you

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous.  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._

**The way I love you**

I was sitting on the beige love seat in mine and Jake's apartment, looking around the room. The walls were a bright orange from the previous occupiers of the flat, I found it pretty tacky but Jake said he'd get around to painting it soon enough. He never did. It had been several months since we moved in together, and right now he was in the office, working. I'm fine with this, we need money some how. I mean, I have a job as a journalist, writing columns in newspapers, but it's not exactly making us rich. I continued to scan the room; it was pretty much small and cramped. The colours clashed and most of the furniture was junk. Some scattered tables and chairs, the basic TV, a laptop. It wasn't a big room, kind of dusty too. The bedroom was just a double bed and a lamp. And then there was the bathroom and kitchen. Plain.

I decided it was time someone cleaned it so I pushed myself up and wondered up to the storage cabinet and got out a duster and spray. I began to clean and dust, what a joyful day this is turning out to be. After about an hour I got myself a can of coke and took my place back on the love seat, admiring my work. It looked better, no more dust and more organised. As if on cue, my husband opened the door.

"Honey I'm—whoa, what happened here?" I turned my head round to him and gave him a toothy grin.

"I cleaned up, you like?" I asked pouting slightly at the end, trying and probably failing to look cute. He started to walk forward and plopped himself on the other half of the sofa putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his.

He kissed my hair and said "Of course I do, but I like something else a lot more," I giggled at his cheesy line and tilted my head up to kiss him on the lips. He eagerly responded and I twisted myself on the sofa, never breaking the kiss, to get myself more comfy, only to realise I was straddling him.

I immediately blushed, typical me. He knotted his fingers in my hair, and used his other hand to pull me closer by my waist. He glided his tongue across mine, asking for permission and I opened and moaned into his mouth. We both jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Crap" I breathed as I trudged to the door, I could hear him chuckling behind me. They better have a good reason. I opened the door and a fairy strolled in.

"Hey Bells, what's up with your hair? Has someone been naughty?" She asked, obviously referring to my now messed up hair, she seemed oblivious to the fact Jacob was sitting on the sofa, smirking.

"Oh this? Just a new style I'm trying out" I said sarcastically following her into the kitchen, patting Jacob on the head as I walked passed the sofa. Alice stopped in her tracks and spun around and stared intently at it.

"Hmm, well it's not working." She paused for a second and suddenly her eyes widened in shock "OH MY GOSH! Someone was here! Where is he? I can't believe you would cheat on Jake, Bella!"

"Jesus Alice" I said as I walked towards the sofa and sat next to Jake, snuggling into his side "I don't know how you missed him, y'know, with his size." Jake gently flicked me arm and Alice's eyes filled with embarrassment and recognition.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella!" She pleaded. Jake just faked anger and said "Yeah, you should be, you ruined my 'Bella time'" and glowered at her. I chuckled and sunk more into his side. Alice got over her embarrassment and smiled.

"Aww, so cute!" She walked over and sat in between us, and I glared at her. I was now squished between an armrest, a pixie/girl and a muscle man on a love seat. "So, what shall we do tonight?" she asked, as if nothing were wrong.

I just harrumphed, stood up and made my way to the kitchen. "Actually I was about to start tea." I could Jacobs's presence behind me as I raided the fridge. He leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear seductively "so is 'tea' my new nickname?" **[A/N FRIENDS!]** I giggled and stood up straight, and walked to the counter.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you were gonna do?" she asked suspiciously, obviously sensing my lie.

"Yes" I answered in monotone.

"Right" She replied with a click of her tongue. Obviously seeing no point in arguing as she knew she was right.

"Anyway, you never told us why you ruined my 'Bella Time'" Jake said hopping onto the counter.

"Oh, I just wanted to say I saw an add for a great house!" she squealed. I glared at the pasta in front of me. That was it?

"That's it?" I asked astounded. She nodded perkily. I just grunted and carried on with the pasta sauce.

"Go on" Jake encouraged. He'd been looking for a proper house for a month now, trying to get out of this crap heap. I'd never spoken or met our Estate Agent, Jake did all that. The dude obviously did a good job, always finding us houses, but then someone normally paid more for it so we never got it.

"Well its average size, three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. A modern kitchen and a beautiful garden, all in your budget!" She said, obviously proud of herself. "And you know the best bit?" she asked, not giving us a chance to answer "It's down my road!" For a girl that can be very annoying, she did a good job. I smiled.

"Thanks Al, is it open to tour?" I asked.

"Sure, I have an idea, LETS GO NOW!" She literally screamed. I looked over at Jake who had excitement in his eyes, strange man.

"Fine, I'll cook when I get back" I moaned. Jake's smile brightened ever more, if it was possible.

"I just need to get my coat, Bells, do me a favour and ring the estate agent and tell him to meet us at the house." **[A/N SORRY, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DO THIS WITH AN ESTATE AGENT, SO JUST GO WITH IT]** He asked. I bit my lip; I'd never spoken to him before. It sounded so stupid; I'm just shy and would probably stutter and muck it up.

_Suck it up Bella._

Alice followed Jacob into his room to find his coat, probably making sure it was fashionable enough for him to be seen with her. I picked up the phone and dialled the number Jake had on the counter under the name 'Edward'. Old-fashioned name, probably an old man. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A beautiful, velvety voice rang through the phone. I internally smiled. Definitely not old. I would say in his 20's. Hey, I'm 21!

_Stop it Bella, your married!_

'Edward' cleared his throat from across the line and I came back to reality.

"Oh, h-hey. This is Bella; I don't know if Jacob told you about me, I'm Bella, his wife?" It came out more as a question. The line stayed silent, after about 5 seconds I edged him a bit more "You know, your client, Jacob Black? Bella Black? Ring any bells at all? You're trying to find us a house?"

"Right, yeah." His honey like voice said again, but it was blunt. Well this man seems lovely. Note the sarcasm.

"Yeaah" I drew out awkwardly "he just told me to ring you and say we found a house and if you could meet us there to check it out?"

"'Kay" He said in a bored tone.

Jacob and Alice walked gracefully back into the room, Alice appraising his clothes. He always did have good fashion sense. Jake motioned for me to give him the phone. I handed the phone over.

"Eddie? Ha-ha, take a joke mate. Yeah, that's her, the glorious Bella. So you'll meet us there? Sure Sure." He said with that smile on his face. He was purely beautiful, my sun. Constantly bright and special. He told him the address and hung up. "And off we go," he said wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting me so he was carrying me bridal style. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, ignoring my thrashing, and walked out the door, with Alice following behind.

When we were in the elevator he put me down and pulled me against his chest, not letting me go at all. I wrapped my arms around him and rest my heard against his chest, listening intently to his heart beat. So intently I almost missed the ring of the elevator. He picked me up again, this time I didn't thrash and instead clung to him. I know he wouldn't drop me, its just instinct. We walked to Alice's yellow Porsche and sat in the backseat. Alice never let anyone drive her 'baby' as she called it. I curled up against Jacobs welcoming body. I was suddenly cold, I should of changed out of me denim shorts. I closed my eyes and sighed in content, this is heaven.

* * *

After a 15 minute drive we arrived at the house, I opened my eyes and checked it out. Looks nice.

Jake pulled me out and help on firmly onto my hand, and lead me to a Silver Volvo. Alice was in front and we followed taking our time. I then spotted the Greek God leant up against this Volvo. When he spotted us he pushed himself upright and walked towards us. I got a closer look at him. He had a strange, unruly copper coloured hair; his eyes were a bright green. He had a small amount of stubble across his perfectly chiselled jaw. He had a tight grey shirt on, showing off his 6-pack and his muscular arms. He wore dark jeans and plain sneakers.

He was _gorgeous._He was Edward Masen.

* * *

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father.  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable.  
_

Taylor Swift- The way you loved me

**A/N This is my first fanfiction ever. And this is my first proper chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Just review and tell me if i should carry on, because i don't want to if noone is going to read.**


	3. I caught myself

_**Disclaimer= I own nothing but the story line**_

* * *

_You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

**I caught myself**

_He was gorgeous. He was Edward Mason._

I was still staring at him, I probably had my jaw-a-slack and my eyes wide but I can't take my eyes of him. He had the brightest, emerald eyes, I could look into them forever…

My thoughts were cut off when I saw a blur of pink run and leap on him screeching 'Edward' as it went.

Alice.

Wait a sec, why does Alice know our estate agent?

"Hey, Alice" the melodic voice said while placing her on the floor. Jake then pulled him into one of those 'bro hugs' as they call them. You know the ones the jocks do?

"Hey Eddie" he said as he pulled back, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Why does he always smile like that when he's talking him? My Jake is not gay.

"Jakey" He replied whilst smirking, a god damn sexy smirk might I add, and Jakes smile turned into a glare. "I told you not to call me 'Eddie"

"What can I say, it suits you" Jake said, smiling _again_ and I chuckled.

Edwards's eyes then resting on me, staring intently into my eyes. Not breaking our gaze he lifted my hand and brought it to his lips in gentlemen fashion. I giggled.

Shit, I giggled. Bella does not giggle for anyone else but Jakey.

He smiled and turned back to Jake, "Nice house, how did you find it?"

"Do you really think this idiot could find such a nice house? No silly, dearest brother. It was moi." Alice piped up.

"Brother?" I asked, totally confused.

"Oh yeah, he's my brother. Did I not mention that before?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Alice, how come we have been best friends since high school and you had never told me about him before, neither have I met him before. Same with Emmet. I had to find about them myself?"

"They were in college while we were in high school, and moved out when they got back. You never asked if I had siblings"

"Huh" was my brilliant response.

"Common babe" Jake said while dragging me along towards the house "let's look at our future house." He winked at me. The others followed behind, talking, probably catching up on each other. I got a good look at the house; it had white, panelled walls with steps leading up to the front door. There were 2 trees at the front and a good amount of grass. **[ .com/6a00c2251d7d81549d0110167ac941860d-500pi or . ]**

We walked through the door and were welcomed by an over- friendly touring guide.

**[ A/N I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU TOUR A HOUSE, SO JUST GO ALONG WITH IT, KAY? ]**

She had blond extensions down to her waist, and covered her face in make up. She took a little too much interest in Jake for my liking.

"Hello, welcome to the house. Are you looking for a tour?" She said pushing her fake breasts up and never looking away from Jacob, he just grimaced. I coughed to make my presence known.

"Yes, _were_ moving into a house together" I said, emphasizing were, she looked at me in disgust.

"Hmm, well go look round, make yourself at home" she said glaring at me then turned back to Jake giving him her business card, "and _you_, call me when you get bored of this one" by this time I was fuming.. She then spotted Edward, who was trying to hide his chuckle.

Dear god.

You could see the drool come out of her mouth and her eyes had glazed over. I dragged Jake away, we needed to get the hell away from her.

The floors were laminated and the walls were a nice beige. There was an open-roomed living room, with a 3 seater in the middle, and a 1 seater on the other side, angled towards the television, there was a white rug in the middle and a wooden fire place in the corner.

On the right was a modern kitchen, wooden cabinets, a decent sized fridge. All the usual stuff. There was a winding staircase heading up stairs.

"What do you think so far?" Jake asked.

"I love it, you?"

"Looks perfect, want to head upstairs?"

I simply nodded and followed him, looking behind, only to notice Edward being pounced on by the touring guide and Alice standing there awkwardly.

"Hey guys" I called out to them. Their heads snapped up with a grateful look on their faces and they excused themselves from the whore. She looked like she would burst as they fled from her. We continued walking up the stairs leading into a long hallway. On the first door was the spare room, it was a teal blue colour, with a window at the far side. There was a bed in the middle and a bedside table, a wardrobe which Alice went straight too. The carpet was a darker blue. Jake plopped on the bed, falling backwards. His legs were hanging off the edge and he had his arms under his head as a pillow.

His shirt lifted up, revealing a bit of his 8-pack. I smirked. How did I end up with a beautiful creature like this?

I turned around to exit the room, but was blocked by Edward leaning against the door frame looking like a Greek God, staring at me.

"Thanks for before," he said smiling a bright smile.

"No problem" I replied blushing,. "I was just going to look at the next room."

"I'll come" he backed out of the room and stepped aside "ladies first"

I blushed even deeper and walked out. He followed me into the next room, which was the bathroom. How pleasant. I laughed as I wondered around. It was a pretty big bathroom; it had a toilet and sink, (who would have thought) but instead of plain plastic, they were made out of glass with fake fish in the middle. I'd always wanted that!

I was getting pretty bored of looking a bathroom, so I turned to head out only to realise Edward was closer than I thought. His face was inches from mine, and his breath fanned across my face. Minty. He started to lean in, should I be doing this? Jacob's in the next room but he's so tempting.

_Just take it Bella, you know you want it._

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip in anticipation. Jesus, he was taking his time. His lips grazed mine, teasing me, and everything around us dissappeared. There was electricity passing through our lips. I was about to go full force and push our lips together when someone called my name. I sprang backwards, tripping over air on my way and my head crashed on the tiles.

"Shit" I said whilst was rubbing my head as Jacob walked in. I didn't bear to look at Edward. I suddenly felt queasy, I don't know if it was from the head rush, or the guilt that filled me.

"Whoa... what happened Bellsy?" Jake asked suddenly by my side, concern clear in his voice. Why did he have to be so perfect?

How could I have done that? I almost kissed Edward when I am happily married.

"Y-yeah… just t-tripped over my own feet" I faked a smile.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" he smiled at me "well, you were with Edward I guess"

I just hummed, unable to trust my voice. I felt so bad.

"You alright to carry on?" he said in a caring tone. I glanced at Edward who was staring off into space. He looked brooding and mysterious, damn him for pulling it off.

"Mm-hmm" I hummed again while pulling myself up. Jake kissed my hair and wrapped an arm round my waist. I took another peek at Edward who was now glaring at where Jakes arm was.

* * *

We continued the tour of the house and put in a bid for it. Alice went home to Jasper saying they had dinner plans. Leaving Me, Jake and Edward. Great.

"Hey, thanks for looking at the house with us dude," Jake said, completely oblivious to the tension between us.

"It's my job" he said blankly, making no eye contact.

"Well, we should get going" I said, trying to get away from the awkwardness.

"…But we should meet up some time" Gah, Jake!

Edward looked briefly at me then to Jake "Yeah"

"'Kay, let's get going," I hinted, tugging on Jacobs arm.

"Cya Ed"

We walked off, finally.

"How about a midnight stroll?" Jake asked taking my hand.

I look at my watch, "but it's only 8:00?"

"How about an 8:00 stroll" he said trying to hide his laugh.

"Why not" I started to skip, whilst swing our arms. And I fell. Of course.

Jake's strong arms wrapped around my waist before I hit the ground,

"Be careful Bells, I wouldn't want to loose you" He whispered and smirked. He crushed me into an unexpected bear hug.

I pulled back a smashed my lips to his, it took him a couple of seconds to realise what was happening, but soon enough his lips were moving along with mine, moulding into them. The kiss was rough, desperate and passionate. He had one had in my hair, the other pulling me closer. I had my hands on his shoulders, probably clawing into them.

His tongue swept over my bottom lip, asking for permission but i wasn't giving in that easily. I kept my mouth closed, and Jacob groaned in annoyance.

We broke off the kiss but his lips stayed on my skin, leading down my jaw towards my neck.

I brought our lips together and this time opened my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance.

"Bella" he murmured against my lips.

I just moaned against his.

"I love you so fucking much" he grumbled roughly.

"me too" i gasped.

He started kissing down my neck. "say it" he growled, he actually growled. It was hot.

"I love you so fucking much too" i said, smiling against his shoulder.

"we should stop" i said reluctantly.

"What, why?" he said shocked.

"well, we are in an open neighbour hood, little kiddies could look out of their window any time soon"

"stuff them" he moaned.

"Jake" I warned, pulling away.

"Don't pull away, just let me hold you" He said pulling me back into a comforting hug.

I leaned into his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I could stay like this forever" i hummed.

"I'm so lucky, y'know, out of all the other guys in the world, you picked me. I get to see your beautiful face everyday. Hear you beautiful voice every day. Kiss you beautiful lips every day. I never want to loose you Bella, you need to know how much i love you. I would die for you, and i'm not just being corny, i really, _really _would. When I'm away from you i ache, my heart swells. I'll always be there for you" I had traitor tears in my eyes, which i tried to rub away but Jake got there first.

"Aww, Jake" I sobbed, clutching on to him.

The guilt from earlier filled me up again.

He only want me, but i have feelings for someone else too.

_But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

Paramore- I caught myself

* * *

**Finally- Pleasee review!!! Even if its just one word!**

**i will love you forever.**

**Tell me if i should carry on.**

**--Ella**

**----MissCullenx**


End file.
